


Losing by degrees

by unhappyhippo



Series: Winning and Losing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyhippo/pseuds/unhappyhippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to find Draco again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing by degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with book 5 and beyond, and set before that. Part II of the Winning and Losing series.

*******************

Draco was still wearing the knickers.

He’d worn them every day for the past three days – jerking off with them at night, silk sliding up and down his dick while he bit his arm to stifle the noises he made, and then cleaning them up with a spell the next morning.

Harry hadn’t touched him since that first time.

Draco had waited in the corridors after classes, loitered after Harry’s Quidditch practice, waited in the changing rooms after his own practices, trying to be inconspicuous to everyone else, but he knew he’d been shamefully obvious to Harry.

Draco had caught his eye a number of times, but Harry had just smiled, or winked even, and carried on by with Weasley or Granger. Draco was going slowly insane.

He’d almost given up – he’d been sure Harry would want to check he was wearing them, maybe, Draco thought sickly, only to mock him, but at least to see if he _had_ worn them or not.

Of course Draco wasn’t even really thinking about Harry when Harry finally did appear, stepping out of the shadows while Draco was on his way back to his dorm from the library.

Draco actually jumped when Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm, and his name spoken low and soft.

Harry grinned, and Draco’s heart sped up. He glanced around, and they were, thankfully, alone.

“Come with me.”

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice, and followed Harry meekly. They stopped in a corridor, and Harry said clearly, looking Draco in the eye, “I need a place to fuck Draco Malfoy.”

Draco flushed, and Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him through a door Draco would have sworn wasn’t there before, but perhaps he had just been preoccupied.

The room was lit with candles, and had a large bed with (great Merlin) shackles on the head board, a bathing area and a variety of implements and objects presented neatly on shelves and hooks against the far wall that Draco could only glance at before looking away with a shiver. What the _hell_ was a room like this doing in a school?!

Harry seemed to be slightly surprised by the contents of the room as well, raising an eyebrow, before shrugging.

“Maybe next time,” he said, before turning hot eyes on Draco. “Nothing fancy today.

“Show me your knickers, Draco,” he continued with a smirk.

Draco’s face burned, but he undid his trousers and let them fall to his ankles.

His dick had been interested since Harry first laid a hand on him, and was straining against the pink silk, the tip wetting the fabric already.

Harry tsked, “Making your panties all wet, just like a girl,” he said with a smirk, and Draco fought the instinct to cover himself up again.

“You wore them, I see. You’ve been wearing them all this time?”

Draco nodded, probably unnecessarily. Of course he’d been wearing them, and, now that he thought about it, of course Harry wouldn’t have come to him when he’d so obviously wanted Harry to; he’d have been testing to see if he could catch him unawares.

“Good boy,” Harry said, in a low voice, without any mockery, and Draco felt a flicker of pride.

“I suppose you deserve to get to suck my cock,” Harry mused, and Draco’s mouth watered. “On your knees then.”

Draco went to his knees instantly, and Harry stepped in front of him, opening his fly and pulling his cock out. Draco licked his suddenly dry lips, and Harry chuckled.

“Go ahead.”

Draco bent instantly to suck Harry’s cock into his mouth. He was gratified to find Harry was already half-hard, and quick to respond to Draco’s mouth.

Harry smelled clean, but hot and already musky and Draco tried to get as much of Harry’s dick into his mouth as he could, using every trick he’d ever learned. Harry was pretty big, but not so big that Draco couldn’t swallow around him, trying to get him as deep inside as possible.

“Fuck,” Harry said, when Draco managed to get him all the way in, letting Harry into his throat, “you’re _such_ a good little cocksucker. Fucking natural.”

That wasn’t really necessarily true – this was a hard-won skill, to be honest – but Draco thrilled under the praise and tried even harder to please.

“You look so fucking good with your lips stretched around my dick, like your mouth was made for it.” Harry thrust harder into Draco’s mouth, and Draco was in no position to contest the truth of that statement, even if he’d wanted to.

“Get it good and wet,” Harry said, roughly, “because I think that’s all you’re going to get. You can take it just with spit, can’t you?”

Draco clenched involuntarily, because? He didn’t know. He thought about how much it hurt last time, even with lube. Maybe, he thought, with a shiver. Maybe he could take it if Harry made him? If Harry wanted him to, then Draco _wanted_ to be able to.

He opened his eyes and stared up at Harry, and Harry smiled down at him.

“You can get yourself ready, though. Wet your fingers.”

Draco tried to nod gratefully, and pushed two of his fingers in his mouth alongside Harry’s cock, before reaching back into his knickers and pushing them inside. The angle was horrible, but it didn’t matter. Draco moaned around Harry’s dick as he pushed his wet fingers inside, and stretched as well as he could. His cock strained against his knickers, pushing out free of the silk and peeking over the top. He clenched the fist of his free hand against his thigh because with Harry’s cock filling his mouth, the wet, obscene sound of his mouth on Harry’s dick resounding in his ears, and his own fingers in his arse meant he wanted _so badly_ to touch his dick, but he didn’t dare.

Harry pulled out of his mouth with a filthy sounding pop, and Draco gasped for air.

“Hands and knees,” Harry said brusquely, and Draco obeyed, not arguing despite the large bed mere feet away.

His trousers were still round his ankles, but otherwise he wasn’t undressed, but he still felt horribly naked when Harry pulled his knickers down his thighs to his knees.

Harry’s hands parted his cheeks and for a moment Harry’s thumb brushed up against Draco’s hole.

“Relax,” he said, and Draco _tried_ but it was easier said than done with Harry’s cock pressing, too insistent, too hard, too dry against his arsehole.

The tip was slickest, with Draco’s spit and Harry’s precome and so Harry could push slowly inside. Draco groaned and arched, but stayed as still as he could under Harry’s hands gripping his hips hard as he forced his cock into Draco’s arse. Draco shivered, and trembled and sweated under the burning stretch, but Harry was relentless as he slowly pushed inside.

Draco was aware of tears mingling with sweat on his face, and the sounds of his own harsh, ragged panting as he, impossibly, adjusted to Harry’s dick lodged hard and tight, and finally, _finally_ balls-deep in his arse.

Draco felt hot and prickly and dizzy until Harry pulled out again slightly and he remembered to pull in a gasping breath. Harry fucked him slowly at first, more considerately than Draco would have imagined, rocking his hips minutely while Draco drew in harsh, sobbing breaths.

He felt raw and strained and stretched too tight in his skin as Harry’s breath panted hot against his neck and Harry quickened his pace, fucking Draco harder. He keened in helpless surprise as Harry reached around and squeezed his dick; forgotten, but inconceivably still hard and straining between his thighs. Draco wailed and rocked forward into Harry’s hot hand, for a moment, but then Harry took his hand away, despite Draco’s garbled plea to _touch him, please fucking_ touch him _, fuck, please Harry_. A few more hard thrusts, though, and Harry’s hand was back, but this time squeezing his aching balls. Draco _squealed_ and clenched down hard, and Harry was coming buried deep in his arse.

Draco whimpered as Harry pulled out, hands scrabbling at the floor in an effort not to grab his own dick; a few short pulls would be all it would take he was sure, but Harry hadn’t said, and Draco knew he had to wait.

“On your back,” Harry said, after a few moments, and Draco obeyed, collapsing down and turning over. He stared up at Harry, who had rearranged his clothes and was therefore now fully dressed. He didn’t look totally unaffected though, his face was still flushed and sweaty, but his expression was calm.

“I suppose you want to come?” he asked, and Draco was much too far gone to say, well _yes_ , Potter, fucking _duh_.

“Oh, please Harry, yes please, let me, please” he said, clenching his fists and thrusting his hard cock up into the air.

“Take them all the way off,” Harry said, motioning to Draco’s trousers and knickers still around his ankles, and Draco hastened to obey, pulling them off with his shoes and socks.

“Get back on your back and pull your legs up.”

Draco obeyed, grabbing himself behind his knees and pulling his thighs up to his chest, leaving himself completely open, much too needy to be embarrassed at the total exposure.

Harry pushed his thumb back up against Draco’s hole and Draco made a completely undignified noise. He felt hot and raw and tender, and shuddered and made a strangled noise as Harry thrust two fingers inside, sending hot sparks of pleasure up his spine.

Draco squirmed on Harry’s fingers, panting, as Harry smiled, “You feel so hot,” he said, sounding almost breathless himself, “so hot and swollen, all slick with come and raw from my dick.”

Draco groaned and rode Harry’s fingers as well as he could. Harry let him for a few moments more, before pushing in hard against Draco’s prostate and saying, “You can get yourself off now.”

Draco got his hand on his cock so fast he nearly strained something, but he’d barely touched his dick before coming all over himself, crying out and clenching down hard on Harry’s fingers.

He lay there panting his, legs down now because he hadn’t been able to keep them up with his eye-rolling orgasm. He whimpered and squirmed as Harry continued to finger him, and used his other hand to play with Draco’s spent, sensitive dick.

Harry tugged gently at Draco’s pubic hair - which was darker than that on his head, golden rather than white blond - causing Draco to squirm a little more,.

“I think you need to shave this off,” Harry said. “I want to find you hairless and ready under your knickers next time.” Draco nodded mindlessly and moaned as Harry thrust his fingers a little harder into Draco’s sore arse, before pulling them out.

“And wearing this,” Harry continued, pulling something from his pocket with his free hand. It was a golden cock ring with an emerald clasp. Draco noted the initials, _HP_ on it, and flushed, but didn’t try to stop Harry from fastening it around his cock, which twitched under the attention.

Draco froze, though, when Harry picked up his wand and stared with huge eyes as Harry pressed the tip to the clasp.

“You won’t be able to come at all until I take it off,” Harry said with an evil little smile. “So I know you’ll be particularly looking forward to our meetings.”

Draco swallowed, horrified, but his dick throbbed at the thought. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco found himself nodding. Harry smiled, and Draco closed his eyes as Harry tapped his wand to the clasp, and Draco felt the gold tightening magically to fit snugly round his cock.

Harry played with his cock, stroking it using his own come for slick, until Draco was hard again, and then he pulled his hand away and putting it to Draco’s lips. Draco sucked his fingers in obediently, licking them clean of his come.

“Good boy,” Harry said, stroking his hair and Draco pushed unconsciously into the touch. By the time he realised what he was doing, Harry had taken his hand away and stood up.

“Your dick belongs to me now,” Harry said, and Draco looked away, his eyes drawn down to his hard cock, trapped in the metal with the _HP_ reflecting up at him. “But.”

Draco looked up at Harry in the pause.

“You can stop the spell,” Harry said, “with _Finite Incantatem_ , but the clasp will break and I’ll _know_. And if I find you without it on under your pretty, pink panties, or that you’re not hairless and ready for me, I won’t fuck you.”

Draco nodded, Harry raise and eyebrow. “Yes, Harry,” he corrected himself.

“Good boy.”

Harry left.

Draco got to his feet, and tucked his hard cock into his knickers and pulled his trousers back on. His arse felt sore as he moved, and he rubbed automatically at his dick when it throbbed in response, before realising there was nothing he could do.

He shivered, and went in search of a shower.

***


End file.
